Halloween
by DerekandReidSlashFan
Summary: It's Halloween and Adam gets a Halloween surprise. Warning Mac/Adam paring. if you don't like don't read. Happy Halloween everyone.


**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**A/N:** I do not own CSI NY

**Description:** it's Halloween and Adam gets a Halloween surprise.

Halloween the one year that everybody in the world could always get into...well for most people anyway. There is one however that could never get into it and maybe it was because his father would never allow him to venture out at night even with a group of kids. Adam sat at his desk this year he decided he was going to dress up and dress up he did. He came to work as the grim reaper a fitting costume seeing how he worked around death all day anyway. Through out the whole day he had gotten comments about his costume saying his thanks he went back to work that's when the team decided to stop in to see him.

"Hey Adam" Jo greeted she got his attention as he turned he smiled at what he saw.

"Hey Jo and who are you suppose to be?" Adam asked.

"Why I'm Cleopatra of course" Jo stated as if it was obvious. Adam shook his head then turned to the rest. "What about you Lindsey, Danny and Hawkes what are you guys suppose to be?"

"Well Danny and I are Sunny and Cher" Lindsey said Danny nodded.

"And I'm a Sailor" Hawkes stated Adam laughed for a minute then shook his head.

"Nice costume Adam let me guess Grim Reaper?" Jo said then asked Adam smiled and nodded.

"Yup!" Adam smiled.

"Hey Adam I'm having a Halloween party at my house I invited everyone already and I want you to come" Hawkes said.

Adam looked at him then shook his head "Sorry Hawkes, but I'm giving out candy tonight thanks for the invite though" Adam said Hawkes smiled and nodded.

"Hey no biggie! And your welcome" with that Hawkes turned to leave, but then turned back for a brief moment "I'm going to head home so I can get everything set up" they nodded as he left for the night.

They watched him go then turned back to Adam he was frowning at Hawke's retreating back he looked over at his friends sheepishly then sighed.

"I hope I didn't hurt his feelings I mean I didn't know anything about it until just now" Adam said everyone just smiled and nodded.

"Nah Hawkes understands Adam. Really he does" Danny said Adam nodded.

"Well let me get this finished so I can get home" Adam said they nodded and left him to his work.

Later that night Adam sat on his couch to start a horror flick that he had been wanting to see for quite some time when the door bell rang he got up and answered it giving the kids the candy. He waved goodbye to them then turned and walked back into the house. He had just sat down when the doorbell chimed again he reached for the candy got up and walked over to the door as he answered it. He gave the kids the same amount of candy he did for the other group of kids, but instead of going back inside he was greeted by another group that was waiting their turn he laughed at their eagerness and gave them their candy. Saying goodbye he looked around, but didn't see anyone so he closed the door and walked back to his couch and began the movie. As the night pressed on Adam had given out all the candy he had turned the movie off long ago for he just couldn't get a chance to watch it in between giving out candy. He reached for the remote so he could turn the movie on to finally watch when the there was a knock at the door he looked over in wonder, but sighed as he got up and went to answer. He opened the door and was surprised to see Mac standing there with a grin on his face.

"Hey Adam I was wondering why you weren't at the party tonight" Mac said "May I uh...come in?" Adam stared at him for a moment then nodded opening the door wider.

"Yeah sure come on in Mac" Adam said with a smile.

Mac smiled gratefully then entered the apartment he looked around while Adam closed the door behind them then he turned and watched Adam walk back to the couch and he followed the young man over and sat down beside him. He looked at the tv then back to Adam then back to the tv and shook his head.

"What are you watching?" Mac asked amused.

"It's that new horror flick I've been wanting to see, but between giving the candy out and trying to watch it I've pretty much given up on it" Adam explained with a sigh Mac smiled at him.

"Then how about we watch it together? I mean if you want to that is" Mac suggested Adam was take aback for a moment then nodded.

"Yeah sounds great" Adam said Mac reached for the remote then restarted the movie.

As they both sat and watched the movie without interruption Mac couldn't help, but look over at Adam. He had loved him for the longest time, but never worked up the courage to tell the young man and when the team finally cornered and confronted him about it he cracked and admitted that he had fallen for the young man. They told him to march his ass over to Adam's and tell him how he felt, but he just couldn't do it for fear of losing their friendship. He saw Adam jump and hid his face at the scary parts and he couldn't help, but laugh causing him to glare and throw a pillow at him Mac grinned and tackled the young man to the couch and began to tickle him causing to laugh right out.

"M-Mac...s-stop p-please I can't t-take it" Adam managed through his gasps and giggles.

After a minute or two of playing Mac stopped and looked down. He had Adam's hands pinned above his head as he was panting and breathing hard. He looked into the eyes of the young man that lay beneath him and he couldn't help, but wonder how right this all seemed. Adam squirmed beneath Mac as he kept staring into the older man's eyes he had loved Mac since day 1, but he was too afraid to tell him, but something inside of him snapped and he surged up and pressed his lips to Mac's. Mac tensed for a brief moment then began kissing Adam back. He licked the young man's lips begging for entrance and he allowed him deepening the kiss. After a few minutes he pulled back gasped for breath while pushing his forehead with his lover he couldn't help, but smile at him.

"Wow!" was all Mac could say Adam gulped and nodded.

"You can say that again" Adam said and Mac chuckled.

"Adam before this goes any further I have to get something off of my chest first!" Mac said in all seriousness Adam nodded "Ok first off if we are going to happen it's going to happen for real. No one night stands! Second of all I love you I always have and thirdly you are mine and I don't share what's mine" Mac explained to Adam. Adam looked at Mac then smiled big and nodded.

"Mac I love you too! I have for a while now and yes I am yours as you are mine" Adam said Mac smiled big and nodded.

"Good! Now what do you say we just go to bed! We're both tired and need sleep" Mac suggested Adam nodded.

"That sounds like a very very good idea" Adam said.

The two lovers got off the couch headed for the room and turned in for the night. Mac pulled Adam to him and held him tightly in his arms for tomorrow will dawn and new day and who knows what they might face then. One things for certain Mac Taylor got the man he loved and couldn't be anymore happier then he is right now. He made a mental note to send everyone on his team a fruit basket as a big thank you. He looked at Adam who was now asleep he smiled and kissed his neck then followed his lovers actions as he closed his eyes knowing that whatever tomorrow brought they would face it together and with that knowledge he fell into a deep slumber with a smile planted on his face.

End.

**Happy Halloween everyone. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
